Collision Corner Archives: Delta The Chinese Dragon
~''THE FOLLOWING ARTICLE INCLUDES INFORMATION OF A CHARACTER THAT IS OWNED BY DREAMSOFTHEFALLENLORD. ONLY SHE MAY MAKE ANY CHANGES. IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT SHOULD BE UPDATED OR FIXED, THEN NOTIFY HER ON HER WALL. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A NICE DAY~ 'Delta', or more commonly known as '''The Toymaker', is one of the animatronics at Collision Corner. Appearance Delta has a mix of turquoise and dark blue-colored scales, along with a lighter-shaded chest and wings. He has two silver horns on his head, along with silver talons on his hands and feet. On the tip of his tail, there is a slate grey arrowhead, which can open into four separate pieces to reveal some sort of claylike contraption. He also wears a crimson red bowtie, and, like the rest of the toys at Collision Corner, he has black cheeks. Personality Delta is viewed in multiple ways by multiple people. To the other toy animatronics at his facility, he is generous, outspoken, witty, and fearless, and sometimes even heroic. To the original animatronics, the ones the majority of the toys were based off of, he is cunning, witty, sly, naive, and quite snappy at times. Although it may seem hard to believe, both of these opinions are true AND false. He is respectful and caring to the toys, and cruel and cold-hearted to the originals, sometimes at the same time. The reason behind this is unknown, but one thing about him-that fact that Delta has a villainous persona-may be a small hint towards his true self. Origin Story Delta’s true backstory is unknown, and reason why is because he changes it over and over. To one person, he claims he was built to help create new characters for the facility-to others, he was a highly-intelligent A.I. who was sent to Collision Corner to assist in any way he could. In other words, nobody knows. Relations * Toys of Collision Corner: Delta has a healthy relationship to the rest of the toys at Collision Corner. He views Vanilla as the leader, Quartz as second-in-command, Emerald as the jokester, Goldfeather as the one you can count on, and Rebecca as a personal assistant, and maybe even a friend. In return, the toys usually go to him for advice or help with certain tasks, especially ones that involve reaching high places. * Originals of Collision Corner: On the other hand, Delta isn’t the friendliest with the originals. He sees Coco as a faker, Pandora as a traitor, Quarantine as a ‘last-minute robotics club project’, Copperwing as a pathetic loner, and GC/Dolly as a fraud. He acts negatively towards them, and could care less about them. He apparently hates Dolly the most, for some reason. Trivia * Delta’s ‘tail accessory’, as DOTFL once stated, was a ‘scooper’. ** This may be because his tail has been said to be used to remove damaged endoskeleton parts, or whole endoskeletons entirely, from animatronics, without having to remove the suit. * Delta claims to have been the one who created the toy animatronics, hence his nickname, ‘The Toymaker’. ** Whether this is true or not is currently unknown. * Out of all of the animatronics in Collision Corner, Delta is the only one who can fly. * Delta is one of two animatronics to have a Shadow variant. ** The other one is Rebecca. * Delta is the ‘Marionette' of Collision Corner. * Delta was originally going to be DOTFL’s ‘main antagonist’ OC. However, after the while, the role of ‘main antagonist’ went to Pandora. * Delta’s first animal choice was actually a Seawing from Wings Of Fire. However, DOTFL changed it to a Chinese Dragon, since it seemed more fitting. * Delta refers to all of his friends as ‘comrades’. * Before being moved to Collision Corner, Delta and Rebecca had their own building, called ‘Delta and Rebecca’s Reptilian Restaurant’. ** Their alternate names were ‘Double D. Dragon’ and ‘Becky T. Sal’. *** They were also stage magicians, Delta as the main attraction, and Rebecca as the assistant. * Delta’s canon variants include Shadow Toy Delta(Shadow Variant) and Hellfire Insomnia(Hellfire Variant) ** His non-canon/scrapped variants include Phantom Delta(Phantom Variant), Nightmaker(Nightmare Variant, remade into Hellfire Insomnia), and Toy(Funtime Variant)__FORCETOC__ Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Evil Characters Category:Work In Progress